Expectations in Hogwarts
by cutie1314925
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Sakura's invited to attend a boarding school, what if they'll meet Syaoran again after 6 years, but with someone else. would Syaoran forget about Sakura or will their love bloom? And facing the new evil, will they work together or fall apart!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter

Author's notes: I'm revising again. You would not believe all the changes I made on this. I went back, and read my old version. That was when I realized how crappy it was. So I redid it and I made the chapters longer too. And it's so much better now, well at least better than the other old one right? Anyways it would be great if you review me please, it'll give me the drive to rewrite the other chapters and the add more. Oh and I've change it to "Expectations in Hogwarts" it was "I saw today with someone" before so I thought this would be better

"speaking"

_thinking_

**Emphasizing **

**Prologue**

She walked down the empty halls. Tapping of her shoes rang out in the silent halls. "Sakura-Chan!" she turned around by someone calling out her name. Her vivid emerald eyes search around the hall to see a running figure with excited amethyst eyes holding what seems to be a letter in her hand. "Saku--ra" the figure hesitated breathing heavily as if she was fighting her for air to enter her lungs.

Yes, her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Her best friend, Tomoyo is the only friend she ever open up to, including Eriol Hiiragizawa, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, half father and best friend of Sakura, who's currently Tomoyo's boyfriend and the infamous Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li Clan. Our cheery Sakura-chan had turn cold and distant because she had changed, yes physically, but emotionally too. Her vivid emerald eyes are cold, sometimes seems as if it's made of steel, her auburn hair is now long and wavy, and her figure is slim and slender with all her curves in the right place. She had turned into an ice queen, cold, distant, antisocial…you name it! But still she got a kind heart even though she tried so hard to defense herself from heartbreaks, hurt and painful memories.

"Sakura-chan guess what?!" Tomoyo squealed

"I don't have time for guessing Tomoyo" Sakura said emotionless with a soft sigh escaped her lips which goes unnoticed by the oh-so-exciting Tomoyo.

"oh-ho-ho! Sakura-chan I've got a letter from a school abroad!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down in excitement.

"And the big deal is?" Sakura asked

"Not just any school, It's Hogwarts Sakura, the school of Witch craft and Wizardry, I have magic! Oh! This is so cute!! I'm so excited Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiles heartily

Sakura just standing there seeing her hyper friend squealing and shouting "CUTE!!", about video taping her Kawaii Sakura-chan in her latest costumes. She sweat drop and smiled sheepishly. She knew that Tomoyo had magic and she received tons of letters from Hogwarts inviting her, but she declined them all, ignoring all letters from the Wizarding world. She didn't want to go in the first place; there isn't any particular reason to be there.

However, she kept burning the letters as they come, until one day a letter came and as usual, she burnt it but something was not right. The letter did not turn to ashes or dust but it was glowing brightly with a gold sheen, which caught Sakura's attention. She curiously open the letter, carefully reading it slowly.

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry _

_&_

_The Order of the Phoenix_

_Dear Sakura Kinomoto, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. We apologized for bothering you lately; however we would be pleased to have you in Hogwarts. We generally do not accept students above the age of 11 but for you, the card mistress would be an exception. _

_In further issues we would be pleased to have you in the Order. It is prohibited for a 16 year old underage witch to be joining the order; nevertheless, you are a sorceress, a powerful sorceress I assumed. Our Wizarding world needs great protection, Hogwarts' Barrier can no longer be defensive from the dark lord and the new evil, therefore we are pleading for you to accept our invitation in Hogwarts and the Order. _

_We are hoping to hear from you soon card mistress. We thank you in anticipation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Head Master & the Order _

_Albus Dumbledore _

"Sakura?" she snapped out of her thoughts turning her attention to Tomoyo's worried voice

"huh-oh-um yea Tomoyo, that's just great" Sakura smiles one of her infamous fake smiles that go unnoticed by her hyper friend.

Tomoyo stopped midway in her tracts blinking as if she remembers something. "Sakura-chan, didn't you mentioned about some kind of school sending you letters 24/7?"

Sakura thought Tomoyo would have forgotten everything of what she had told her the previous years when she had received those letters from Hogwarts. _way to go Sakura, you could have kept your mouth shut_ She cursed herself mentally. And the fact that she hate lying to her best friend, might as well tell her the truth.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan, those letters were from Hogwarts, the same school that sent you that letter" She said pointing to the letter Tomoyo have in her hand.

"Are you going? Are you gonna go? Oh pleasssssssse Saku-chan with a cherry on the top!" Tomoyo plead with those puppy eyes that no body could resist.

"Alright I'll go, happy?" Sakura finally give in with a sigh.

"That's so **CUTE**, we're going to have a wonderful time together and I'm gonna make my Sakura-chan some **CUTE** costumes," Tomoyo squeal as Sakura sweat drop

_Maybe it isn't very bad, I really need a vacation during this winter break_, Sakura thought smiling.

Author's notes: Like it? Hate it? Yes the prologue is boring and stuff, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But I'll be really happy if you continue reading it. But I promise I'll try to make the story better than before.


	2. They meet again

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter

A.N: read and enjoy!

"speaking"

thinking

**Emphasizing or change of place**

**Chapter1**

Thousands and thousands of candles were floating in mid-air over four long tables illuminating the Great Hall. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets like in a royal castle excluding it was enchanted. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sit. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night's sky. Rumors and gossips roam around with murmurs and whispers through the hall.

"Hey mate! Did ou ear abt te new trans-fer students?" a red head asked talking with his mouth full, to a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes glittering like stars with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full" a girl next to him scoff taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, she had brown bushy hair, as thick as a bush and gleaming brown eyes.

"I heard there are three new transfer students, no actually one transfer student and two other new students this year, really weird Hogwarts never accept student above or below 11 but somehow I've heard the new students are 16. Hey Syaoran! Did you hear anything of them?" She asked the boy sitting opposite her, his chestnut brown messy hair was messy as usual making him look so cute and those once-were cold amber eyes; now soften as he heard his friends called his name.

(Yeah! Syaoran-kun is here! How would Sakura-chan react? What really happen between the two? Oh right on with the story)

"Not really, but I've heard they're Asian" said Syaoran

"Hope at least one of them is a hot babe" Ron, the red hair dude said wiping his lips with a napkin, suddenly received an elbow in the stomach for stating that in front his girlfriend, Hermione, the girl with bushy hair.

"What? Is it wrong to say something" he added

"No it's not wrong to say something sensible" She spat

Harry, the boy with the scar, just sat there listening to his two best friends arguing like husband and wife. While Syaoran continue eating his food totally ignoring the two's argument.

"And…" Ron was cut off by the doors of the Great Hall flew open. There stand two cloak figures, along with Professor Dumbledore. The two cloak figures walked forward in the front table where they came up to the sorting ceremony with a stool in the middle along with Professor McGonagall, sorting hand in her hands. The one figure wore a lavender cloak; the other one wore a light pink. Suddenly the hall became silent with all students turn their full attention to the late arrivals.

The two new arrivals had their hood over, possibly their faces cannot be seen but definitely they at least two of them are girls, judging by their choice of color right? They watch as the two walk in front, seeing a Professor Dumbledore gesture to the Professor McGonagall that they should begin the sorting. Professor Dumbledore clears his throat and started the welcoming greetings.

"We have three new students this year, however, one of them would be arriving tomorrow, please welcome the two new students" Dumbledore began after clearing his voice. The hall of students murmuring about if there are three then where's the other one. Dumbledore then announce "although because of there age, they will be placed with the seventh year. Please step forward as your name is called."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding the sorting hat in her hands or rather old and creepy looking hat in her hand.

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

As the name was called, the figure with the lavender cloak step up, slowly taking off her hood, sparkling amethyst orbs can be seen along with long silky blackish-violet hair. She sat on the stool putting on the sorting hat and waited patiently with one of her customary smile.

After what seems like a long time, then the hat shout out "GRYFFINDOR", she step off the stool saying,_ "thank god I finally got that stupid hat off my head, they should have a better designer for that hat!" _Tomoyo thought out loud, receiving a giggle from Sakura in her mind. Tomoyo walked to the table that Professor McGonagall directed to, receiving stares from people, the boys drooling and the girls probably jealousy; looking like if they wanted to bite Tomoyo's head off. Students from the Gryffindor table kept on clapping and cheering for her, welcoming her to the Gryffindor table.

"Bloody hell! She's hot!" Ron whispered to Harry, trying his best not to let Hermione hear.

She sat next to the boy with jet-black hair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead (you people already know who right? ) and emerald green eyes glittering like there was no tomorrow, they looked like Sakura's own when she was her cheerful self, but not anymore. She smiles at the boy next to her, starting to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, you can call me Tomoyo and what's your name?" she asked and offered a handshake, which of course he accepted it right-away, although he gave a questioning look that he can't believe that she didn't know who he was.

"Harry Potter, you can call me Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"That's a relief" he whispered but somehow Tomoyo heard what he said

"Harry why did you say that's a relief? Are you okay?" she asked

"uh yea I uh, well just thought that you would have questioned me about me, uh I um" He continued stammering fro words

Tomoyo giggles "Harry are you trying to say that I would be one of your so-called-fan-girls that just go fanatical over your so-called-famous-self."

Harry looked amazed

"Yes Harry I know about you and your so-called-trio, but why would I be one of those foolish fan girls that run behind you and follows you around? I have better things to do than being one of them. Don't get me wrong Harry I'm just stating the facts." She added with a gently smile

After the long welcoming, Professor McGonagall continued…

"Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura slowly remove her hood, her bangs fell onto her face making her look like a goddess with her long auburn hair and beautiful but emotionless emerald eyes, although she doesn't smile at all, she look stunning beautiful receiving more stares from people, mostly the boys, and some cold glares from the girls. She step up, putting the ridiculous talking hat on her head thinking, _"Tomoyo was right, the hat does have a bad designer", _Sakura smirked in her mind. _"I heard that!" _the hat said in her mind. _"Get on with the sorting stupid hat! Time is precious you know!" _she spat impatiently at the hat.

Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was losing her cool to be patient but can't blame her, _"Oh temper temper Saku-chan" _she thought giggling.

"Tomoyo? What's so funny?" Harry asked

"huh oh nothing, just remembered something" Tomoyo give him one of her hearty smiles, while he continued introducing her to his friends.

"This is Ron Weasly" he said pointing to the red head boy who presently stuffing his mouth with food said a small "Hi", "Hermione Granger" he showed her the girl with bushy brown hair, who's currently telling Ron to "Don't talk with your mouth full " and Syaoran Li over there" lastly he pointed to (uh-oh guess who? Yep the one and only… ok from now on no more interruption) the boy with chestnut brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes who was immediately recognized by Tomoyo right away, secretly Tomoyo had a smirk on her face which goes unnoticed. "Syaoran Li I presumed? Nice to meet you again" she said with her formality, "It's a pleasure Ms. Daidouji. Have we met before?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow questioning. Tomoyo was somehow taken aback by his reaction, _"so he doesn't remember me or is he just playing dumb! SAKURA-CHAN! When will that stupid hat stop talking! I'm getting real impatient waiting!" _she thought out loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Tomoyo would be fine" she said

Back to Sakura now, it seems like hours of waiting and still no possible result.

"_Hey stupid hat! What the hell is taking you so long to just put me in a house! If you don't put me in a house soon, I'll rip you into pieces and see if you can sort anybody, anymore!"_ Sakura shout angrily in her mind. (I know Sakura don't sound so Sakura-ish but that'll have to do for now)

Then all of a sudden the hat shouts out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finally" Sakura whispered as she stepped off the stool, where she could hear clapping, whistling, and cheering coming from the table that Tomoyo is in. As she walks to the table, people were giving her stares, especially the boys. She walk down to the table, amber eyes caught her attention. "Xiao Lang?" She whispered, standing there shocked but soon recovered._ "Tomoyo am I seeing what I'm seeing or my eyes are deceiving me?" _she asked Tomoyo in her mind (Sakura and Tomoyo are sorceress, they have telekinetic and telepathy powers to talk in their minds). _"Yes Sakura-chan, it's Syaoran, but it seems like he doesn't remember us" _Tomoyo thought sadly

"_Xiao Lang? How did she know my name is Xiao Lang, nobody knows, not even my friends unless she's, no she can't be, can she be the one in my dreams? But what does that means?"_ Syaoran ask himself, confused. He couldn't help but stared at her, how she looks so familiar, like someone he had known long ago, but who?

Sakura took a seat next to Tomoyo where Tomoyo started to introduce her to the trio and Syaoran. "Sakura this is Harry, Ron, Hermione and…" Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura "and Syaoran Li, nice to meet you Li" Ron was speechless just seeing the beauty in front of him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Sakura" Syaoran said smoothly

Sakura just faked a smile, taking a seat next to Tomoyo.

"This year at Hogwarts there will be no new prefect, Lord Voldemort has risen once again so I would like for our prefects to be more experienced." There were whispers around the hall as Dumbledore finished his sentence. "There will also be a Winter Ball this year for the 4-7 years, the ball would be held on Christmas Eve. You are now all dismissed."

The announcement was over as well as dinner too. The students all went to their common room.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"A Winter Ball is being held on Christmas Eve for students in the 4-7 year." Hermione said

"Bloody Hell, no wonder mom and dad was owling me 24/7" Ron exaggerated

"Hey Syaoran who are you going to ask to the ball?" Hermione asked curiously

"You'll find out at the ball" he said naturally

"But that's months from now" she whine

"It's three months Hermione that's not very long" Harry said

**Somewhere In the Gryffindor Tower**

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked anxiously

"Hai Tomoyo-chan" Sakura hesitated, her eyes started to burn as a drop of tear rolls down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan I…"

"Tomoyo I wanted to be along for a minute can you please…" Sakura looked up at the beautiful stars in the sky blinking cheerfully at her.

"Okay Saku-chan call me if you need anything" Tomoyo said leaving her alone.

She walked down to the common room looking at all the moving portraits, suddenly when she was about to enter she overhear Syaoran and others conversation, talking about someone in his dreams. She put an invisible spell on her while she hide her aura and walked through the wall with the through card, she borrowed it recently from Sakura since she know that she got magic and Sakura teaches her to use it with her wand since she's half witch and half sorceress, possibly she could use a maximum of 3 cards only.

"The girl in my dreams, she have eyes like the new student, Sakura" Syaoran said throwing himself on the couch.

"I wonder what it means."

"Maybe it was your past or should I say you can see the future in your dreams or something" Hermione assumed "It is just your past, so aren't you going to tell us what happened in your dreams?" she added

"If I could remember clearly…" he said

"Xiao Lang!" a cute cheerful voice shouts out

"Ying Fa I'm sorry" a mannish voice was heard

"What's wrong Xiao Lang?" the voice questioned, I could barely see their faces, it was really blurred.

"Ying Fa it's just that I…"

"Yes Xiao Lang?"

"I'm sorry Ying Fa, I love you like a sister………" The phrase keeps on echoing through my head.

I heard her sobbing loudly

"I…we were too young to know what we feel for each other Ying Fa, You'll find someone better than me Ying Fa." He said looking at his feet

"I have to leave to Hong Kong Ying Fa-chan I'm sorry, mother wants me back." He hesitated

"Ying Fa promised me you would forget about me, promise me"

"I…I can't Xiao Lang-kun, Please don't go! Xiao Lang! No!" She cried and the sound of footsteps fading away, it seems as if she was running away.

"The dream just keeps on repeating itself, but why? The last dream I had was the same but there were emerald eyes staring right at me." Syaoran said

"Hey mate do you know those people in your dreams?" Ron asked

"No, I don't know" he lied, _knowing that he was one of them in the dream but why didn't he tell them that it was himself and some other girl. It was not necessary for them to know anyway, I got a feeling that I shouldn't have said so much, he thought._

"_So Syaoran-kun remembers a bit does he?" _Tomoyo thought

"_Then with a little help couldn't hurt right?" _Tomoyo giggles before walking back through the wall, taking off the spell. She enters the common room saying the password "Crystal Clear!"

"Hi Syaoran, Harry, Ron and Hermione" she greeted with a cheerful smile

"Hi" they all said

"Hmm am I interrupting something?"

"Uh not at all, we were just about to go to bed now so we'll see you in the morning, right guys" Hermione said covering up for the helpless three. "yea, that's right we were just leaving good night" the three reply

"oh okay" Tomoyo eyed them suspiciously, although she knew she got to keep up the act though, she giggles again when they were out of sight.

"_Watch out Syaoran-kun you'll get a big surprise soon" _

…TO BE CONTINUED…

What do you think about this chapter? I think it's kinda boring to be honest.

Please review and tell me what you think so far. I don't mind if it's bad stuff either.

Thanks to ellabell for reviewing and still continue reading my story.


	3. First day

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or Harry Potter or any of the songs, they all belongs to their rightful owners.

Next chapter will be posted up soon... and I would like to say thanks to "Hime Ying Fa", "icey-sakura", "ellabell" and "SnowCharms", for supporting me and reviewing my story, you people are the best. LOL. I'm glad you like this... I don't really like it, cause I think I'm kinda boring this now, anyway... chapter 3 is gona be up soon...

"Speaking"

_thinking_

**Emphasizing or change of place**

**Chapter2**

It was a misty morning, chilly, cold, and calming, and the clouds overhead were of a depressed grey. Nobody had awakened yet, nobody except a certain auburn hair beauty, her emerald green eyes were dull and depressed.

Sakura sat there staring out the window wishing September would end; just wishing it would snow sooner. She sighs wondering what to do. She search in her backpack for something entertaining, her fingers brushed pass something like cold metal. She took it out, it was an old radio, but somehow she said a spell enchanting it to work. It started to make a noise, then music filled the air, "Wake me up When September Ends" by Green Day, a perfect song for the day.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

It was calming, the melodies just swept through her like a lovely dream, the words fly like birds in the air taking her in its warm embrace. She felt like jumping in the air, flinging her hair all over the place but she could not.

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

(I've changed the lyrics them coz they don't suit Sakura-chan I know it's rock lol)

She sat there next to the window with her radio in her hand, turning down the volume a little bit, not wanting to wake up anybody. She feel so relaxing, she closed her eyes relaxing at the rock music.

_"Today's going to be a really busy day",_ she thought silently, opening her sleepy eyes to the exposure of sunlight that slipped through the half closed blinds. She turned off the radio, stood up and disappeared through the door without making a single noise with her last thoughts _"why can't I smile anymore?"_

**Tomoyo **

Tomoyo had awakened by the noise of an owl pecking on the window. She opened her window letting the snowy owl in, taking off the letter on its beck and it flew off. She stared at the letter for a long while, wondering who it is from, she slowly opened it and was surprised at the name of the sender.

_Greetings Daidouji-san,_

_Meet me at the Quidditch grounds, if you want to find out what really you and Sakura-san are here for, then I suggest you meet me in the next half an hour after you receive this._

_Eriol Hiragizawa_

_P.S. I will be waiting for your arrival soon. This letter will decay after you read it. _

As soon as she finished reading it, the letter decayed into sand as Eriol stated in the letter. _"What is Hiragizawa-kun up to? Should I get Sakura-chan?"_, she thought, grabbing some clothes quickly along with her hairbrush and hair accessories, running out the door. Then she turn back, not forgetting her video camera, she smiles sheepishly and walk off.

She walks down the hall to Sakura's dorm; an empty room greeted her with silence. "Where's Sakura-chan?" she thought, she ran out checking the common room, the great hall and lastly she was at the Quidditch grounds and still no Sakura-chan.

**Quidditch Grounds**

She walked her way to the Quidditch grounds. It seems like time passed by so quickly, luckily no one was there to see her. She shivers lightly feeling the wind brush by her soft pale skin. It was windy outside; she cursed herself for not bringing her robes. Suddenly, someone walking behind her caught her off-guard. She step on the slippery grass and accidentally slipped. She closed her eyes, knowing what was the result of slipping off is. Instead of hitting the solid slippery grass, she was embraced by strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes meeting the mysterious sapphire eyes looking directly at her. They had been staring at each other for like forever, until she muttered something to him but he did not hear clearly, he just gave her a confused look. "Uh Hiragizawa-kun you can uh let go now" she said clearly while blushing madly like a red tomato. "Sorry" he chuckles, slowly letting go of my waist.

"Thank you Hiragizawa-kun, may I ask why are we here for?" Tomoyo questioned

"Daidouji-san as you already know", he hesitated, taking off his glasses and wiping it with the tip of his shirt.

"Voldemort also known as the dark lord, that's what the people in the wizarding world called him, am I right?" he added with his usual smirk on his face

She nods silently waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know anything about the Legend of the Crystals?"

"I heard of it before but I thought it was merely a myth." She said

"Yes, but you do know that some myth and legends are true, do you?" he adjust his glasses a bit, and then he continued.

"There are four elemental crystals; water, fire, wind and earth. You girls mission are to find these crystals before Voldemort get them, since he's desperate for more power to destroy the wizarding world." Eriol explained.

"The fire crystal is safe with me so there's still three left, after you and Sakura collect these crystals, make sure they are kept safely out of sight. Time is running out I have to go…But that's not all Tomoyo, there's still a main crystal that had been kept under great protection but first you must find the other three in order to locate the main one"

"But Hiragizawa-kun where are the crystals located?" Tomoyo asked

"I'm sorry Daidouji-san, I'm running out of time but all I can tell you is that they're in the wizarding world and at least one is in Hogwarts. I cannot pinpoint the others as yet since I'm still recovering from the fight I've had with the Fire guardian"

"And tell Sakura-san to be careful, although the crystals are guarded by guardians, a new evil would be aiming for the crystals also, and she is working with Voldemort, be careful Daidouji-san," he added with his last words he disappeared in thin air."

"But…" she sighs, unable to ask him to charm her video camera, she is truly disappointed now.

There was a dark figure at the nearby forest eavesdropping on the two's conversation which goes unnoticed by Tomoyo since she's fussing about how is she going to videotape Sakura-chan if she couldn't even get her camera working. "Aha!" Tomoyo exclaimed having an idea up her sleeves, unexpected her tummy grumbled chanting **Food! Food! Food! Food!** "I guess it's time for breakfast," she giggles, walking off to the great hall.

**Sakura **

Sakura wonder off somewhere, wherever her two feet were taking her. She looked up meeting the sky filled with clouds like fluffy white bunnies and the sun's smile; bunnies reminded her of Yukito, how she missed him, her father and her brother, although he is such a meanie to her sometimes, okay well most of the time; she was getting homesick already, forested green leaves caught her eyes. She stopped realizing she was in the forbidden forest; all around her were trees of a monotonous green.

She walked deeper into the forest, hearing the sound of a sword and trees fell with a thump, leaves rustled, and the silence of the forest had been sliced in half by the sharp metal of a sword. She walked closer to get a better look and noticed it was a familiar face. His messy chestnut brown hair covered in sweat, sweat dripping down on his face. He finally stopped what he was doing, breathing heavily.

It was Syaoran; she kept her stare on him, unable to tear her eyes away. As his head turn towards her direction, she quickly put on an invisible spell over her, hiding herself along with her aura not wanting to let Syaoran know it was her. _"That was close"_ she thought, _"I better get going before Tomoyo found out I'm missing"_ with one last thought she walked out of the forest getting a quick glance at Syaoran, _"Syaoran, I hope that you can remember me soon?"_ she thought sadly before walking out. Syaoran took a towel wiping his sweat, walking off turning his sword back into a pendant around his neck. There was a soft green glow and faded seconds later.

Sakura walked down to the great hall for breakfast, greeted by a hungry Ron, whose stuffing his mouth full of food and Tomoyo with a dusty blue book in front of her along with some French toast and pumpkin juice.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Where have you been?" Tomoyo asked as she looked up from her reading.

"Oh uh I was just taking some fresh air" Sakura said taking one of the toast with a glass of milk, since she does not like pumpkin juice.

"What are you reading?" Sakura asked curiously

"Oh-ho Sakura-chan you'll find out soon" Tomoyo giggles turning back to her book.

"Sakura-chan, we have another mission to do, Hiragizawa-kun wanted us to collect the remaining three elemental crystals," she added

"I knew it was more than a vacation!" Sakura exclaimed leaning back; totally forgetting it was a bench and fell off with a thump. "Hoe! What a start for a morning!" she sighs trying to get up; a hand was offered she took it with ease, looking up to find amber eyes looking directly at her. The two stared for a long while, they started inching closer o each other, when something red light flickering caught both of their attention. Sakura's eyes widen, she quickly stood up, whispering a soft "sorry" before running after Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan come back here with that, you are so not going to get that on tape!" she ran around in circles around the four tables where people started to stare at the two hyper girls.

"No way! This is so **KAWAII!!! **I'll make extra copies if you want one!'' Tomoyo said giggling, trying to run away from the fuming Sakura-chan.

"How did she get the video camera to work? I thought electronics don't work in Hogwarts," Hermione said watching the two girls running around crazy.

The teachers entered the great hall going to their staff table.

"Ahem!" Professor Dumbledore clears his throat

Sakura stopped in her tracks while Tomoyo could retain her balance and tripped over letting the video camera crash to the floor the sound of metal cracked and glass lens were broken.

"Oh no! Not my camera!" She cried looking at her broken camera

"I should have been careful" she sighs sadly, her smile dropped off her face like a caterpillar fall off a tree. She stood up taking her seat, all of a suddenly a brighter smile found its way on Tomoyo's lips, smirking uncontrollably. Sakura eyed her suspiciously, while she slowly picked up her broken camera, taking out the mini black rectangular thing with a blank label and squealed.

"Oh goody goody the tape wasn't broken yet hehe, I'll name this one Sakura-chan's fav. moment with Syao-kun" Tomoyo writing down what she said earlier on the label of the tape giggling, keeping the tape out of Sakura's reach.

"Oh no! you don't, i'll get you back for this Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered to her nicely before taking her seat.

"Students please settle down!" Professor Dumbledore said with his half moon glasses sparkling by the morning sun.

"Today we would be expecting a new student to be arriving here any minute n..." Dumbledore was cut off by the doors of the great halls flew open and the tapping of shoes was heard in the background. All heads turned their attention to the shadowy figure walking in, wavy brown hair falls over her shoulder reaching her up to her mid-back that looks something like Sakura's mother's hair, chocolate brown eyes can be seen as she walked to the front with a simple smile on her face. She was dressed in midnight blue robes with a matching pointy witch midnight blue hat on her head. Her head held high as she walked down the path

"Greetings Professor" she said formally with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes my dear finally you've arrived, we've been expecting you all along, care to join us for breakfast?" Professor Dumbledore said with his oh-so-every-caring-smiles.

"Thanks, but no thank you Professor, I was only here to tell you that I've arrived and no need to be posting anymore of those nosy owls" she said with ease

"I have other things to do, and shall be back tomorrow Professor" she added turning to the door.

"That is no way to speak to a professor like that young lady!" Professor McGonagall butt in

"I would watch my tongue if I were you" she spat wasting no time to turn to Professor McGonagall at all and continue her way through the door, making the professor pissed off. Professor McGonagall was about to say something back but Professor Dumbledore cut her off by saying, "that's enough Minerva, she shall leave whenever she wanted to" then he direct his stare on Sakura and Tomoyo "along with the other two students, they have my permission". When he was finished, the mysterious new student disappeared through the door before he could even introduce her.

"You may all continue with your feast, classes would start in the next hour; collect your schedule from Professor McGonagall in the next half an hour" The professor announced taking his seat along with the other staffs.

"I wonder who is that girl that came in earlier" Hermione said sipping her last bit of juice from the golden goblet.

"WICKED! she's damn beautiful" Ron said out loud with a pastry in his mouth, Hermione elbowed him in his stomach which makes him coughing uncontrollably and out goes all the bits of pastry that was in his mouth.

"EW...that's disgusting Ron, you better get on a diet soon cause I won't have any boyfriends that are currently eating like a pig" Hermione spat

"Right, more like you're talking like a chimpanzee," Ron mock playfully

"What did you say?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

He began to cough loudly and muttered "nothing"

"Oh and Ron it would have been better if you don't talk with you mouth full" with her last words she stood up and walk away from him.

"Hermione and her ill-temperate self" Ron said before wiping his lips with a napkin and hurried after her.

"What a cute couple they make!!!" Tomoyo Squealed, "I've got everything on tape, anybody wants a copy?" she asked

"Isn't that intruding privacy?" Harry, the boy with jet-black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead asked.

"With Tomoyo-chan here there are no such words as intruding privacy Harry," Sakura said since Tomoyo is currently busy with her video camera. Then Sakura realized something was not right and she felt a familiar pink aura above her.

"Tomoyo-chan, wasn't your camera broken when I was chasing you?"

Tomoyo nodded

"Then how did you get to tape Ron and Hermione?" Sakura asked

"Yea how did you do that?" Harry asked curiously

Tomoyo did not answer instead she just giggles pointing her finger up showing them what she did. The two looked up seeing only candles floating in mid-air; they gave Tomoyo a confused look. Then Tomoyo took her wand out, wave it, their eyes widen as they were faced with so many video cameras floating in the air instead of candles above them. Harry's mouth dropped while Sakura just gave her a why-did-you-do-that look.

Tomoyo continue giggling waving back her wand and they all turned back into candles.

"Ho-How did you do that?" Harry could barely find his voice to say anything he was speechless.

"I have my ways; it took me the entire day to do that. It's a spell I've found in a book in the library," Tomoyo lied with a smile, which Harry intended to believe, not everything was a lie, the spell in the book actually took her a few minutes to complete and it wasn't any normal book, it was a birthday gift from Eriol.

**After Breakfast**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Harry went to get their Schedules since Ron was busy cheering Hermione. The three received their schedule, Harry groaned when he saw what his first class was.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tomoyo asked confused on why did he made a face when he looked into his schedule.

"Nothing it's just that I wasn't expecting my first class to be Potions with the Slytherins," he said

"Why is that? Is potions that bad?" Sakura asked curiously

"No, not at all, it's just the teacher is a bit uh...grouchy" he said trying to find a word to describe Professor Snape

"Oh okay" Tomoyo said

"Hmm he sounds like a pest to me," Sakura said plainly

"Yea he is, especially towards new comers," Harry added

"What do you have today Sakura?" Tomoyo asked

"Lets see"

**Student's Schedule**

**Monday **

**Potions with Slytherin**

**History of Magic with Hufflepuff**

**RECESS for 10 mins.**

**Transfiguration with Gryffindor**

**Divination with Gryffindor (optional)**

**LUNCH at 12 a.m.**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin**

**Care for Magical creatures with Ravenclaw**

**DINNER at 7 p.m.**

**All students return to their dorms at 9 p.m., all lights out at 10 p.m. No Student must be found wondering around the hall pass 9 p.m. **

"I've got the same classes with you Sakura-chan except I've got Herbalogy instead of Divination," Tomoyo said

"Tomoyo not to be nosy or anything but why didn't you take Divination?" Harry asked

"To be honest Harry I don't like divination, it got too much to do with the crystal ball thingy and the complicated readings with the cards. And I love plants so there isn't any problem in Herbalogy" She said

"Oh" was all he could say, "I think we should be heading for class since Snape is always moody in the mornings" he added

"Okay" the two said as they walk off to potions

In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... The three burst in the classroom receiving stares from everybody including Ron and Hermione, and the worst of all Snape's morning greetings.

"What have we here? Potter late again for your first class, Daudouji and Kinomoto, you three are having a week's detention with me now take a seat quickly and turn to page 1033" he said with his usual glare

The three took their seat silently while in their little head they were thinking the same thing _"Damn detention on the first day_", while  
Draco Malfoy, a blonde hair dude with icy blue eyes, keep on laughing like an idiot with his two clown from the Slytherin table.

"today you all would be doing Draught of Living Death potions" he said, "you what are the ingredients of this potion!?" he pointed to Tomoyo.

"The ingredients are Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean, and Valerian Roots. But Professor..." before Tomoyo could continue Snape pointed to Sakura. "You what is the use of this potion!" he pointed to Sakura

"This is an extremely powerful sleeping potion, one drop of this potion would make someone sleep for 3 weeks." Sakura said plainly

"You what are the effects of an aging potion!" he stormed at her again

"This potion causes the drinker to become older. Whether this is in body only or in body and mind, is not clear. It is clear, however, that the more of the potion is drunk, the larger the aging which occurs. The effects of this potion are most likely to be temporary, as I've mentioned earlier the more the potion is drunk, the larger aging occurs, if the potion is finished then the drinker would turn back normal again so it is temporary." she said it like if it was a piece of cake, everyone was astound by her intelligence. It was simple for her since she is a sorcerer, she knew almost everything about wizard's magic, it is weak, and they always use a wand to do their magic.

"I want you all to be in groups of three quickly and start making the Draught of living death potion and the aging potion, I'm sure you all learned about this potions in your first years, today will be a revision, get your ingredients and you may start" he said sourly walking back to his table.

Everyone were grouped leaving Tomoyo and Sakura alone. Sakura felt a light tap on her shoulder; she turned around meeting those gorgeous amber eyes, emerald meets amber for the third time but in a bad destination. "You three got something you want to share!" a grumpy voice interrupted, tomoyo shook her head saying "no", "then I expect you to pay attention in my class, I don't have time to waste and 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class!" Professor Snape said

"Hey that's...!" before Sakura could protest any further, Tomoyo grabbed her mouth and whispered "Sakura you gotta get a hold of you temper"

"Humph! That is so not fair!" she mumbles

The day went on as hell and heaven at the same time for Sakura since Snape interrupted a perfect moment and they have some laughing and a half from Malfoy's Aging potion, it took forever to get it right. When it was time to try it out, instead of growing old, his potions make his clown, Grabe, to grow pink pig ears, a cute little piggy tail and making the idiot fall to sleep snoring like a pig, making the class laugh hysterically.

The next was History of magic with Professor Binns, might I add that he is a ghost. No, Sakura does not have any fear for ghost anymore, only that the ghost talks too much getting annoying, no wonder History is always a boring subject. After that was a 10mins recess, Hermione headed to the library as usual while Ron and Harry played wizard chess, Syaoran reading a red book, Tomoyo still trying to fix her video camera reading the book she had earlier.

Sakura wondering off somewhere outside; pressing her back against the cool feeling of a solid wall. The wind embraced her as a mother would to her child; it brushed away the worried expression on her face. She was deeply inside her train of thoughts and memories kept on flashing back at her.

**Flashback**

After Sakura jumped over the broken bridge saying, "I Love You" Syaoran caught her and everything was back to normal. A year later, April 1st, after the entire incident, a cheerful girl with shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling emerald green eyes walked around the park. Her eyes land on a certain messy chestnut brown hair boy sitting in the swing. She ran up to him shouting out "Xiao Lang!" cheerfully.

"Ying Fa I'm sorry," he said softly looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong Xiao Lang?" she asked anxiously

"Ying Fa it's just that I…" he continued thinking of the right words to tell it to her.

"Yes Xiao Lang?"

"I'm sorry Ying Fa, I love you like a sister…" The phrase keeps on echoing through her head like a horrible nightmare.

Her eyes burning as if they were on fire, she hardly could hold in her tears any longer. She let them drop one by one, soft sobbing were heard.

"I…you…we were too young to know what we feel for each other Ying Fa, You'll find someone better than me Ying Fa." He winced as if feeling the pain that she was feeling now tearing through her heart, still looking at his feet not daring to face her.

"I know it's a bad timing to be telling you this but," he hesitated, "I have to leave to Hong Kong Ying Fa I'm sorry, mother wants me back." He said softly looking upon her brushing a few tears off her cheeks with his hand.

"Ying Fa promised me you would forget about me, promise me," he said as if he was forcing himself to say the words.

"I…I can't Xiao Lang, Please don't go! Xiao Lang!" she pleaded with her teary eyes dripping with tears. He was about to say something but was cut off by her scream.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore!" She cried and ran away, away from him as far as her two feet can carry her.

"I'm sorry Ying Fa" he whispered as he sank to his knees

"This must be the worst birthday in your life," he said to himself, picking himself up, looking at the small baby pink gift box with a pink ribbon bow on top. "This was supposed to be your birthday present Ying Fa but things just change," he whispered softly, standing there staring at the same spot that she ran away from him.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW MOTHER!!!" he shouted out in pain, his hand clutching at his heart, then suddenly someone ran up to him saying.

"Master Li, you are late for your flight if you don't leave now"

He turned his stare away, getting in his limo, with one last glance at the park he turned to his driver.

"Let's go"

**End of Flashback**

"I loved you as a sister…" that same phrase kept on repeating in her head over and over again.

"Isn't that just great I finally know how he truly felt about me," Sakura whispered as a silent teardrop rolled down her cheek.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

So what you think? A tragedy? Yea I know, does anyone have a tissue? sniff sniff just a little bit of Sakura's and Syaoran's past, stay tune for chapter 3 where there's more to it all…and there would be a Winter Ball coming up soon… well review and tell me what you think.


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura or Harry Potter ...

"Speaking"

_thinking_

**Emphasizing or change of place**

**Chapter3**

"Syaoran!" a voice called off, hearing faint foot steps running up to him. He turned around meeting a small figure with long silky jet-black hair and those dark brown orbs staring at him in bliss.

"Hi" she said gently with a reassuring smile, a small green book can be seen in her hand.

"Hi Cho Chang, haven't seem you for so long, seems like you've become more cute over the holidays" Syaoran said in a flirty way

She gave him a nervous laugh, her cheeks a bit pink, "cut it out Syaoran, here" she hand him the emerald green book with Li Xiao Lang engraved in bright silver glittery letters, she had in her hand. "You left this with me last time," she said.

"Thanks Cho" he said taking it from her, their hands brushed passed each other. She could feel the warm touch against her skin, feeling the warmth spreading out on her face.

"I'll see you later, don't wanna be late for class, bye Syaoran!" she said putting her dreamy mind aside before walking swiftly away as if time was the most valuable thing in her life.

"Yea I guess, I don't want to be late for class either," he said to himself, with a last glance at the retreating back of the black-haired beauty before turning to his next class.

**Sakura**

She sat there bracing on the solid wall behind the school. She heaved a sigh staring up at the bright blue beautiful sky with her tearstain cheeks. "The past is the past, why should I care?" she said in a croaky voice. Words cannot describe feelings, she do care for him after that incident that had happened.

**Flashback**

The day she ran away from him, she guessed he didn't went after her. _"Why should I wait for him? When he doesn't love me, but as a sister…" _she thought, her eyes all red and puffy, every teardrop burns a hole in her heart, giving her less confident that he would have come after her.

More tears, more pain, more drops and here comes the rain, it stared with a drop or two, within its foggy texture, it poured down its sorrow upon her, drenching into her paled white skin through the fabrics of her already soaked dress. She waited for him in the rain for a very long time it seems. It was dark, frozen cold; no one seems to be wondering outside at that moment.

After a long while, she thought sadly fighting the tears burning in her emerald orbs eyes,_ "He didn't come after me." _Her visions became blurred with burning hot tears; the last thing she saw was a faint shadow of someone approaching her. She felt light headed; she took a last glance at the dark figure before darkness overcame her, _Thump_! She collapsed on the muddy wet sand below her slowly, hearing a voice that sound so familiar shouting out to her, with all her senses drained, she couldn't make out the words the person was shouting.

The next day she woke up, paled pink walls welcomed warmly, the sun greeted her with one of its blazing smiles, the beautiful birds chirping gracefully. Her red puffy sleepy eyes slowly opened revealing the hollowness of her emerald green eyes. She rubbed her eyes tiredly think yesterday's event was just a dream.

She walked up to the dark polished door of her room, ready to open it expecting an empty house to greet her with its gloominess. Since her father was on one of his business trip, her brother was in university with Yukito and Kero was at Tomoyo's house. She was bewildered to see a glimpse of the long raven-haired girl before her very own eyes.

"Sakura are you okay? Are you feeling better? Did you catch a cold? Are you hungry? How are you feeling?"The girl's eyes wondering in anxiously.

"Tomoyo-chan I'm fine, only a dreadful headache and puffy eyes." Sakura said holding onto her poor head as if she didn't it would have fall off.

"God Sakura! you scared me when me and Kero went looking around the park for you. You know what's it like to see your best friend in the rain faint away right before your eyes!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"It wasn't a dream…"Sakura whispered her eyes widen like saucers.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Tomoyo asked pressing her hand on Sakura's forehead.

"You seem to be normal. Is there anything wrong? Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!?" Tomoyo said a little bit louder, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura shook her head vaguely; all the fresh memories from yesterday hit her smartly in the head.

"Sakura there's something you got to know. I'm sorry to tell you this but…" Tomoyo said, the pain hovering in her voice could be heard.

"Tell me what? Tomoyo?" A void feeling emerge in Sakura's stomach, _"something's not right," _she thought, her eyes wondered around thinking what is wrong.

"Syaoran……"

"Syaoran?" Sakura raised her head up, giving her undivided attention to Tomoyo.

"Syaoran's going back to Hong Kong!"

"I know Tomoyo" Sakura said blankly

"No Sakura, his mother wants him and if he goes, he'll…"

"He'll what? If he wants to go then let him go I have no problem with that, it's his life!" Sakura's sudden outburst had caught Tomoyo's attention, her eyes burning with newly formed tears.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Tomoyo's soft voice can be heard through Sakura's light sobbing.

"Sakura…He'll never come back because…" Tomoyo said sadly continuing with what she has to say, but was cut off once more by Sakura again.

"Because what!? Because he want to go or because his mother wants him or because he's got someone else there or maybe because he doesn't love me anymore!!!" with Sakura's last words, she sank to her knees crying let her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"SAKURA! Listen to me! He's getting engaged with Meiling's sister!"

Sakura froze in her tracks staring at what seems to be the most interesting thing her eyes could find the smooth surface of the plain white tiled floor.

Tomoyo took Sakura's silence to continue, "That's not all Sakura-chan, he…he said he loves her too"

Sakura gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile wearily, "If he loves her, then he loves her, that got nothing to do with me"

"But Sakura I thought" Tomoyo said puzzled

"Tomoyo he made it very clear that he love me like a sister," Sakura said holding back the pain in her voice by giving a small laugh.

"And a sister it is, nothing more, nothing less" she added

"Sakura-chan"

"No Tomoyo it's alright after all if he's happy, I'm happy for him" Sakura said with a weary smile, her emerald orbs glittering with a hint of tears in them

**End of Flashback**

"I don't feel like going to classes today, might as well skip," She muttered walking wherever her feet are taking her.

The cold breeze caressed her cheeks lightly, sending the coolness through her spine. Her hair flowed freely letting loose all the ribbons, waving in its gentlest whim. She walked deeper into the heart of green-forested trees; they towered above her and all around her, blocking the sun's rays to enlighten the fogginess of the forbidden forest. She had been walking with her eyes wondering around for a long while and did not know at that moment where or what time was it. But due to her observation it was night already, yet the sky was bright. There was no sun, but thousands of twinkling stars blazed overhead, shimmering in a long nebulous river. The gleaming round moon illuminated the night's sky along with the beautiful stars overhead.

She walked deeper and closer near the dark, shimmering water of the lake. Her emerald green eyes were lost in the beauty before her eyes, the starry sky and the beaming moon. She was letting the tranquility filled her mind slowly, before she felt a pair of hands close around her mouth to keep her from screaming and she was pulled up against someone's chest.

"Don't move" the person hissed

She struggled to get the person to loosen his grip but no use it just got tighter as two unexpected branch stretched out clasped onto her taking her down._ "Well, now I couldn't, even if I wanted to!"_ Her mind screamed, _"what to do!? I can't summon my cards now, my wand is left with Tomoyo and my cards too, baka Sakura! I'm only left with the stupid wizard's wand Ah!!! What am I going to do?!" _she started to panic.

She did not get much time to try to break free anyway because the next moment she smelled something weird as the person pressed a cloth to her nose and her vision swirled before fading into blackness.

Her last thought before she lost consciousness was, "_Syaoran… help me…"_

**Tomoyo**

"Hey Tomoyo, where's Sakura? Hermione asked looking around.

"I don't know, haven't seen her all day after potions" Tomoyo said anxiously

"I just hope she's alright, I have a feeling that something's not right" she whispered to herself, _"Maybe I should get Hiragizawa-kun" _she thought, her mind wondering is if Sakura's alright, since she's never safe without her wand or the cards.

Classes ended and dinner starts, the four tables filled with students of the four houses. They all waited patiently for the announcement or whatever the Professors have to say, everyone except.

"Ron would you quit whining like a baby, that's annoying" Hermione said

"Can't help it Mione, my stomach is saying it want **food** right now" Ron said impatiently

She sighs, "This is totally not how I expected it to be"

"Students settle down I have an announcement to make. It was announced that the new student cannot make it this term but she will be here shortly at the ball. I'm sure you all are hungry so let the fest begin!" Professor Dumbledore said waving his hand and all the foods appeared before their eyes.

They all smiled happily and dived into their yummy, delicious, tasty, mouth-watering dinner with foods of all kinds.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N: I am truly sorry about this short chapter. I really am getting lazy this weekend. I'm so sorry. Thanks for the reviews; they really encouraged me to write this short chappie.

I know it's a few mins after Christmas but MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I'm sorry for being so late, really sorry.

I really, really, am sorry about this.


End file.
